Electrical interconnection between two electrical conductors may be achieved by electrical contacts using an electrical connector typically having a lug portion with a hole(s) for connecting two electrical conductors to each other and are well known in the art.
Electrical connectors are typically made from material(s) having low bulk resistivity, such as copper, copper alloy, aluminum, or aluminum alloy. In some instances, when electrical connectors are in use and interfaced they can require the presence interface greases. Contact resistance, the resistance (in ohms) between mated electrical components of a connector, is an important aspect of their operation. Additionally, these interfaced connectors can suffer from issues related to thermal expansion and interface stresses, as well as sensitivity to moisture exposure.
Thus, there is a need for electrical connectors and methods of making thereof that address known issues as described above.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide electrical connectors with a coating thereon that can reduce or eliminate issues including the need for interface greases, provide hydrophobic properties, and reduce or eliminate thermal expansion and interface stress issues.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for methods of making such coated electrical connectors.